FIG. 1 shows the schematic of the “H” bridge switches A, B, C and D and the associated load. The four pulses used to command the “H” bridge are rectangular, have d=50% duty cycle and two of them (A or B and C or D) are Phase shifted with respect to a corresponding switch to adjust the on-times of corresponding switches (i.e., A and D, or B and C) to thereby adjust power delivered to the load. The four pulses can also be pulse-width modulated signals. The sequence to command the four switches allows the current to flow in first diagonal (A/D), discharges the energy accumulated in load, allows the current to flow in second diagonal (B/C), and discharges the energy accumulated in load. It then repeats the above sequence for the next cycle. The current flow on A/D or B/C diagonal during the overlap time (i.e., phase) between the switch A and switch D respectively switch B and switch C dictates power delivered to the load.